Open Your Eyes
by Elesteria
Summary: Nothing needs to be said in the early mornings where touch is enough.


**Open Your Eyes**

Ariadne woke to gentle finger's ghosting over her hip and her thigh. They traced upwards, skimming across her waist, before coming to a stop at her lower back. They pressed in, a light pressure that was followed by a warm breath brushing across the side of her face.

She blinked open her eyes, morning light shining in from the window and falling across the bed. A smile curved its way onto her face, an answering grin settling itself on Arthur's face. He leaned in, lips settling on her forehead, his lips slightly chilled.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the bridge of her nose, before his lips pressed against each of her eye lids, the barest whisper of touch. He laid a kiss against her cheek, her chin, the corner of her lips, before she raised a hand quickly, her finger stopping him from leaning in to claim her mouth. She opened her eyes, meeting his amused gaze.

Her hand slid from his lips, across his cheek, until her fingers were brushing through his curling hair. She pulled back slowly, rolling out of the bed and treading to the adjoining bathroom. She listened to the creak of the bed as she brushed her teeth, sure that Arthur had already brushed his own before waking her.

She rinsed her mouth, washed her toothbrush, before dropping it in the cup on the counter. She paused, her fingers reaching out to wrap around the chess piece sitting so innocently beside the sink. It told her exactly what she needed to know, that this was reality and that Arthur really was waiting for her in their bed. She set it down, the soft clink of metal on marble not sharp enough to break the morning's calmness.

She stepped out into the doorway, stopping to admire the man stretched across the bed, a curl of heat sliding through her body. Arthur tilted his head to look at her, back arched, with one arm curled underneath his pillow and the other dancing across his cock. His lips lifted fondly, a call that she couldn't ignore.

She moved forward quickly, sliding back into the bed and settling into his side. He rolled off his back and into her, until he had her pressed back into the sheets, his thigh between her own and his hands on either side of her head. His eyes were warm as he gazed down at her, seeming to say _ithere you are/i._

She surged upwards, lips finding his own finally. His breath was cool against her lips and had her opening to him. His hand came up to cradle the back of her neck, holding her still as his tongue traced the shape of her bottom lip. She gave a soft sigh when his tongue flicked over her own, repeating a dance that they had taught each other.

He lowered her back down to the bed, his hand curved around her shoulder, giving a squeeze before it danced down her side. The movement of his hand was slow, but determined, finally coming to a stop at her thigh. He lifted her leg, letting her follow through with the movement to wrap it around his lean waist.

And then his hand was back, interlacing his fingers with her own, against the sheets as he pressed in. He pulled back from her lips, letting out a long breath. Ariadne arched upwards, pushing into him with a small moan. It was perfect the way he fit against her, all sharp angles meeting soft curves in a perfect balance. Her hand tightened around his as she kept her eyes on his face, watching the way his eye brows drew together in concentration.

She huffed out a quiet laugh, her free hand lifting up to smooth away the lines as she settled back against the bed. His expression relaxed and he placed a kiss to the palm of her hand, before sliding between their bodies and hooking itself to rest on his shoulder. Her nails dug teasingly into his skin, telling him to move.

He leaned forward, lips finding their home on her jaw line as he pushed in all the way, before pulling out, movements slow and calculated. Her nails dug in deeper, earning a quick nip of teeth against her skin, but he thrust back in, hips rolling in one smooth movement. Her breath hitched and that was all it took for his control to melt away. It was all it took to remind him that he didn't need to be perfect for her.

A quiet groan escaped him as he pulled back, before pushing in again, her legs pulling him in on each move. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck fully to Arthur, her back lifting to press into him with each slide of skin. Her eyes fell shut on a moan as his speed increased, spurred on by her limbs tightening around him and bringing him closer.

He panted for breath as he moved against her, pressing open mouthed kisses to the side of her neck. She turned her face towards his, a mewl of sound pulling his attention back to her lips. And then he was kissing her again, tongue tangling with her own as his hips snapped forward. He swallowed her delicate cries as she climaxed, muscles trembling around him.

He quickened his movements, leading her through it with short, deep strokes. It didn't take much before he was following her, coming with a drawn out moan. Her legs tightened around his waist, before the slid away, falling to the bed. Her arm fell from his shoulder, wrapping around the arm supporting him above her.

As she caught her breath, she watched him blink open his eyes, his expression warm and satisfied. He bent down to give her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose, before he was pulling out and collapsing beside her. His hand fell from hers, but remained in contact with her skin, by pulling her in close. She shivered in his arms, body treading the line between relaxed and orgasm. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck, tangling their legs together.

Arthur enfolded her in his arms, fingers tracing patterns across her lower back as the morning light fell across them. He rested his chin on the crown of her head, sleep tugging at them. He was in awe that he had the ability to wake up with Ariadne in his arms, a creature that baffled and intrigued him. Her knowledge and imagination always blew him away, the way she seemed to dance with creativity.

She was the balance to him, tugging at him to try new things, to believe in something he never would have expected to be his. He pressed a smile into her hair, in awe that he had the ability to wake up with her in his arms, but amazed to know that he could fall asleep and she would still be there when the dream ended.


End file.
